


A strange dream

by Kurerufox



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Steve McGarrett is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Antonio Dawson wakes up and wonders how real dreams can get... but was it a dream?-Smut with some plot :)
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A strange dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanlian/gifts).



> A one shot pairing Antonio with Steve because I made a promise (and forgot about it!) -Oops!- Damage repaired! :)
> 
> Also, English isn't my language so forgive my mistakes!

Antonio Dawson was walking to his apartment after a long and tiring day when a tall and rather handsome man hailed him in the corridor:

-"Hey! I'm sorry to bother you but I'm staying at a friend's apartment down the hall and I'm all alone for the week, I don't know anyone in Chicago, so I was wondering if you'd like to share a drink or something? I'm asking you because my friend told me you were a cop and well, I trust cops."

The detective had observed the stranger while he spoke, he seemed like a trustworthy man, probably military considering how he held himself and how fit he looked, he seemed sincere enough. The door at the end of the hall was indeed open. After a hard day's work, Antonio had to admit to himself he wasn't feeling like being on his own so he replied:

-"Yeah, why not, that way you won't have to say that Chicagoans are not welcoming when you go back home!" The stranger smiled and Dawson found him to be very handsome, he smiled back and continued: "So d'you wanna drink at your friend's place, at my place or go out?"

-"I don't really feel like being in a crowd, so my friend's place or yours is fine by me."

-"Well let's go to my place then."

-"Alright, I'll get some beers and close the door, which apartment's yours?"

-"That one." Replied Antonio showing his door.

-"Alright, I'll see you in a sec. Oh, my name's Steve by the way!" Said the stranger giving his hand to shake, Antonio took it and said:

-"I'm Antonio. Nice to meet you."

-"Likewise." There was an awkward few seconds where the stranger was holding Antonio's hand, not letting go and looking at him like mesmerised. He chuckled, slightly blushing, then he let the detective take his hand back and said: "Right... Beers." He turned around and walked to the other end of the hall. Leaving Dawson to wonder what had just happened, was the man attracted to him? He shook his head no, he wasn't that good looking in his own opinion, not enough to make someone daydream just because they just got closer to him. He turned around and walked to his apartment, opened the door and left it open as he took his jacket off and put his keys down.

Seconds later, Steve was knocking politely on the door before coming in. The cop invited him to sit on his couch and brought a few snack to eat with their drinks.

-"So you on holiday?" Asked Dawson.

-"Kind of, I have to meet someone tomorrow evening for my job and wanted to take the time to visit the city so I took a few days off. The friend who owns this apartment offered to lend it to me because he's gone for a month. So here I am."

-"Alone." Antonio smiled knowingly.

-"Not any more thanks to a very welcoming and handsome Chicagoan!" Replied Steve winking at him, a smirk on his lips.

-"Well, I don't know about handsome, but I sure hope I'm making you feel welcome."

-"Are you kidding me? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're handsome as hell! Plus you've got a nice bad boy sort of style, with that leather jacket... I could definitely fall for someone like you!" Antonio chuckled and blushed slightly, suddenly wondering when was the last time someone had made him turn red.

-"Well, if we're going to compliment each other, I think you're definitely better looking than I am! I mean, have you seen your eyes and your smile amongst all the rest?" Dawson made a face that meant, there's no arguing, gesturing at Steve's body.

-"What? I'm fit because I run everyday and do a little exercise. But I'm pretty sure you're hiding some abs under that sweater of yours!"

-"I'm not in too bad a shape because my job requires me to be fit, but that's about it, I have more biceps than abs, I think you're definitely more muscular than me!" He chuckled and Steve moved a little closer to him.

-"Prove it." He said, a cheeky and devilishly sexy smile on his lips. Antonio chuckled, playing dumb because admittedly he was feeling a bit unsettled by the sizzling man.

-"What?"

-"Take that shirt off, show me your body!" Steve got up and started taking his own sweater off. "Come on! Let's see who's right!" Antonio laughed and replied:

-"I'm not gonna take my shirt off, you're right, I do have some abs." His guest was now topless, exhibiting a lovely muscular chest, definitely very agreeable to look at. He was standing next to him and extended an inviting arm and said:

-"Come on Antonio, get up, take that shirt off. What is it? Are you shy? 'Cause you don't have to be shy with me, I used to be a Navy SEAL, I've taken showers with plenty of naked men you know!" He laughed and so did the cop.

-"Alright alright, this is stupid though." He said, getting up and undressing. Once he was topless too he continued: "Happy now?" Steve did not answer, he just stared at his body and moved a little closer to him, a bit like a cat closing on its prey, ever so slowly and sensually. Dawson stopped breathing when his hands landed on his abs and caressed them.

-"I knew you were perfect, look at that." Said the blue-eyed man. His eyes moved up to Antonio's mouth and eyes. "May I kiss you?" He asked. Dawson was speechless, he had never expected thing to turn this way this fast, or maybe he had, maybe he had hoped it would. He chuckled, a little embarrassed, felt himself blush again as well as his cock twitch in his pants, because, hell, this man was sexy as a god and still caressing sensually his upper body.

-"Yeah." He said in a husky voice. Steve moved even closer, sliding one of his hands behind his neck and pressed their lips together, it felt electrifying to Dawson, and when the man's tongue darted inside his mouth he welcomed it with a moan. He had been alone for a long time, long enough to forget how good it felt to share this kind of intimacy with someone.

They kissed and Antonio let Steve take the upper hand so to speak, because he had never been with a man, even if he had been attracted to some guys in the past he had never acted on it, and also, he wanted to let himself go, forget about his awful day and rather empty love-life, to just enjoy the moment. Steve's hand moved from his chest to his bottom and grasped it, pressing their hips together. There was no mistake possible as to how the blue-eyed man was feeling, judging by the obvious bulge in his pants and that made Antonio's own limb grow a little harder. Steve broke the kiss, still holding Antonio's neck, he looked at him and said:

-"So... How would you feel about sex instead of beers?" To his own surprise Antonio blushed again, he chuckled and nodded.

-"We could do both you know."

-"Yeah, let's start with sex then!" Replied Steve enthusiastically, making his new found lover laugh.

-"Fine by me." Said Antonio, and within seconds, his guest was kissing him, caressing his body sensually, opening his pants and sliding a cold hand down his pants to get a hold of his penis. He gasped at the touch.

-"Mmh... I can tell you're not insensible to my touches..." He whispered in his ear, licking its lobe and sucking on it. Antonio shivered and moaned softly.

-"It's been a while... I'm kinda out of practice to be honest."

-"Don't worry about a thing, let me..." Dawson did not reply because Steve had started rubbing his cock and he was getting lost in the sensation, inhaling the man's scent and caressing his perfect body with desire. His pants had dropped to the floor with his underwear and he was naked in his living-room, being pleased by a man he didn't know, how strange was his life?

-"Shit, that feels good..."He said as his head started to feel a bit light.

-"I want to fuck you Antonio, your body's so beautiful, I want to bury myself inside you and make you come untouched... Would you like that?" The cop exhaled, no-one had ever asked him something like this.

-"Yeah, I'd like that..." He replied in a low voice, as if not to break whatever spell was at work here. Steve smiled and kissed him again, more possessively and he felt his knees getting a bit weak. When his guest broke the kiss, he followed his lead, stepping out of his pants and underwear, laying his back on his couch and bending his knees up. "I have to warn you though, I'm a virgin on that side, so go easy on me alright?"

-"Don't worry handsome, I aim to please you and make you come, not hurt you." Replied Steve, he winked at him and Dawson smiled, nodding.

-"Alright." The tall man slid his body next to him on the sofa and presented two fingers.

-"Suck on these, make them wet for me." He said, making the cop's eyes shine with lust before he obeyed, eagerly sucking on the digits while he caressed his body. "That's a good boy." Cooed Steve and Antonio whimpered softly, he had no idea this kind of language could have an effect on him, obviously the man noticed it and he continued: "You wanna be a good boy for me Antonio? You wanna make me happy too?" The cop frowned a little but then thought ' _What the hell, in a week the man will be gone, who cares what I act like with him?_ ' So he nodded, mouth unable to answer, still busy sucking and licking. Steve smiled, but he looked more predatory and Antonio shivered. "That's wet enough." Said the blue-eyed man withdrawing his hand and moving it down between Antonio's thighs, he then pressed a finger in and the cop gasped before closing his mouth and breathing through his nose, eyes closing with pleasure as the digit started moving in and out.

-"Oh yeah..." He said in a whisper.

-"You like that handsome?"

-"Yes I do." Replied the cop looking at him with a smile. After a moment Steve added a second and then a third finger, Antonio started moaning a bit louder and shivering under his ministrations and he definitely was glad he had tried his luck with this human. The man had no idea he was a vampire, how could he? To most people he just looked human, only a few fortune-tellers and clairvoyant had been able to see through his human impersonation.

So Steve enjoyed the warm body willingly giving himself to him, he would feed on him later but not kill him, because yes, he liked the guy and obviously had respect for cops, but he would erase his memory, leaving him with the impression of a dream, because he could not have a witty cop chasing him, whether it be for revenge or for more sex (because yes, Steve had no doubt about the fact that he was a good lover).

Antonio was breathing faster and in awe with Steve's talent, with how good he could make him feel with just his fingers and kisses. It made him wonder why he had never bothered trying to be with a man before, after all he had always liked Ruzek and had very little doubts about the fact that the young man liked him too. Steve's hand withdrawing from his bottom put an end to his thinking, he looked at his guest questioningly, the man smiled and said:

-"I believe that's enough preparation for now." He moved his body, put a condom on and positioned himself between Antonio's legs, the human's heart started beating a bit faster as he looked at the hard cock pressing at his entrance. "I need you to relax handsome, breathe and push out as I press in, that way you shouldn't feel any pain." Continued Steve.

-"Alright."

-"And obviously, do tell me if it hurts, alright?"

-"Yeah, no problem."

Steve pushed in and Antonio did as told, or at least tried to, all breathing was forgotten as the large limb started penetrating him, it did not hurt, it felt good, so good, he moaned and moved his hips upwards, pressing himself down on his guest's cock.

-"Shit..." Said Steve shaking his head. "You sure you're new at this?" He asked with a smirk. Antonio nodded, his hands grabbing Steve's thighs.

-"Fuck, that... that feels good..." He said in an exhale. "Aah yeah... fuck me..."

-"With pleasure boy." With that Steve started moving in and out of the human's tight and warm hole, carefully watching his reactions to make sure he would not hurt him, but the cop seemed like he just wanted more, not showing any signs of discomfort. The vampire slowly buried himself a bit deeper and was pleased to hear the human moan a little louder, writhing with pleasure under him. "Damn, you feel so good around my cock boy!" The sentence made Antonio whimper and look at him with something in his eyes that resembled admiration or raw desire, Steve wasn't sure, but it made him pick up his pace and grin.

-"Ah yes sir... faster!" Said the cop and the vampire complied. Both of them started panting and making loud noises of shared pleasure, Steve took Antonio's legs and moved them upward towards his chest to press himself deeper, the cop let out a shaky sound as it happened and his entire body shivered. "Mo...more..." he said in a croaky voice, eye begging the dark stranger above him. Steve bend down and kissed him as he started pounding into him, deep like they apparently both wanted. The human moaned in their kiss, grasping his body with shaky hands, pressing them together to get more contact.

A part of Antonio wondered why the man's body was so cold, for about a second, then he was back to feeling so filled and pleased that his mind was just lost in delight, his eyes filled with lust and desire as they gazed at the tall and muscular man giving him such intense pleasure.

-"You're such a good boy. So tight and sexy for me." Said his guest. He moaned, he wanted to reply something but was lost for words, so he whined and nodded, his head lolling back on the sofa as his guest fucked him faster, making his back arch a little. He was gaping, feeling his climax growing, he could not believe it when Steve said: "You wanna come for me now, boy?" He looked at him incredulous and nodded eagerly, still unable to talk, and was rewarded by a sexy smile. "Alright then."

Steve wanted to make him come so he could bite him and feed on him while he was on his seventh heaven, so he focused on the human's vitals to make him reach his climax, ramming into him and making sure to hit his prostate instead of caressing its side. It worked wonders, Antonio gasped the first time the vampire hit his sweet spot, then he just lost it completely, shouting, cursing, his body writhing and shivering until he came in a loud:

-"Fuck yeah!" That made Steve smile. He bit the human's neck and fed on his blood, still checking his vitals to make sure everything was going according to plans. When he felt sated, he licked the wound he had inflicted to make it heal fast and kissed Antonio again to make him go to sleep and forget about it all. As he broke the kiss to exchange a last look with the handsome human, he said:

-"Thank you for this Antonio." He kissed the human's forehead. "Have a good life." The cop frowned and tried to grab him, but his hands were too heavy to move, he groaned as he felt unconsciousness taking him slowly. His guest smiled at him. "You get some rest now." He groaned but his eyelids closed and darkness took him.

* * * 

Hours later, Dawson woke up to a loud banging on his apartment door, followed by an also very loud voice, Ruzek's, yelling:

-"Antonio!! Are you in there?" Followed by more banging.

-"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He shouted from his bedroom. He was feeling like shit, his head was heavy and he realised he was tired as hell as he stepped out of his bed on wobbly legs to walk to his apartment door. He opened it and found himself face to face with his partner who looked worried.

-"Antonio? What the hell happened to you?"

-"Whatcha mean?"

-"I've been trying to call you all morning, it's almost noon now. What the fuck's wrong with you? We were all worried!"

-"It's noon?" Asked the cop incredulous, looking out his window and watching the sun, up in the sky.

-"Are you alright?" Asked Adam, looking more concerned by his partner's look.

-"No, I feel like shit, maybe it's the flu, I dunno... But I should have heard my alarm clock though..."

-"Well Voight told me to come and check on you. So d'you want me to tell him you're sick?"

-"Yeah... I'm gonna take the day, my head's spinning and I feel like I won't be able to stand up for long."

-"Alright. You do look very pale man, maybe you should go back to bed." Said Adam moving slightly backwards, because maybe this was contagious.

-"Yeah, I'm gonna do just that." Replied Antonio.

-"Okay, I'll tell the team you're alright, you get some rest and maybe a few days instead of just one... I dunno. You really look like shit man."

-"Thanks. Now go, I'll call Voight if I feel like I need a few more days."

-"Alright. Well, you take care partner."

-"Yeah, I'll see you later."

-"Later."

Ruzek left and everything started coming back to Antonio, Steve, the beers, the sex... and the bite. He touched his neck and it felt a little sensitive, so he went to his bathroom to have a look. He stared at his neck in the mirror, he could see two small marks, a little more red than the rest of his skin, but just so little, it wasn't really a proof was it? He went back to his door and stepped out of his apartment, walked down the hall to the door where Steve had come from, he knocked and the door opened, he pushed it and called:

-"Hello? Anyone in?" But the place was completely empty, no furnitures, no Steve, no nothing. Just dust everywhere. "Well fuck me..." He said, unsettled. Was it all a dream?


End file.
